Alice, Emmett andThe SmartBoard
by Ice Devil's Heart
Summary: basically this is based on an inicident where we just got a SmartBoard my friend LilPix saw for the first time and spazzed it was hilarious. I will be posting stories based on other incidents


**Alice, Emmett and…. A Smartboard**

_Alright so this story was totally inspired by Lilpix (check profile) because at our school we recently got a smartboard and Lilpix found this out at the end of school so she asked what it was I told her it was a Smartboard she looked at it and asked what it did I told her and she like spazzed "what do you mean if it is a smartboard shouldn't it be able to talk it is ot smart if you just touch it. See I am touching another board (a door) and it isn't doing anything it isn't smart at all it needs to talk" of course this is normal for Lilpix. So this story is totally dedicated to my BFF Lilpix and her massive spaz on the poor brand new smartboard. Now this is while Bella is till human in between Eclpise and New Moon. _

**APOV**

I was walking through the mall dragging Emmett and Rosalie along with me. Edward and Bella were a……. well you don't want to know…… didn't want to disturb them….. so we were walking and Emmett suddenly screamed both Rose and I turned to him quite annoyed.

"What Emmett god you sound like a two year old" Rosalie hissed. I just glared wordlessly.

"I want to go into the electronic store" Emmett whined (like a two year old)

"NO Emmett" I screeched this made several people stare at us. "We need to finish shopping then we can go to the electronic store"

Emmett groaned "fine"

_5 hours later_

"Emmett we are done" I sang dancing to the car Emmett grumbled about unnecessary torture.

suddenly Emmett squealed. yes he squealed he seemed to be doing massive mood swing attitude changes today.

"now we can go to the electronic store" he clapped happily and Rose and I rolled our eyes.

"Alright Em you and Alice can go" Rosalie groaned meet you back at home.

"WHAT Rose why do I have to stay" I screamed at my sister/shopping partner.

"You promised Emmett so you go" she said shrugging. "Besides someone must make sure he doesn't do something stupid.....of course I should stay to wath you as well but...oh well" she said before driving of in her BMW.

I groaned and squeaked in surprise when Emmett picked me up and raced back into the mall.

**EMPOV**

OMC I can't believe it we get to go to the electronic store now I can't wait. OH! Here it is. "Come on Alice" I called excitedly racing (human speed stupid humans) into the store.

OME what is that. "OME Alice what is THAT!!!" I asked excitedly bouncing up and down much like she did when she saw a sale. Alice looked over at what I was staring at.

"It is called.." she paused reading the sign. "A smartboard." a human heard her and walked over.

"Yes hello my name is Timmy." **(sorry my brothers are watching Fairly Odd Parents)** "and yes this is a smartboard a new piece of technology that........." OME he talks sooo much Alice looks like she want to kill him AWSOME. Now lets see I will need............

**APOV**

What the fuck is wrong this guy seriously does he really think I care? At all. Creep I wonder what would happen if he myusteriously died........ what is Emmett thinking.

_Emmett and I were sitting on the roof of the mall above the electronics store with jelly donoughts and syrup filled water balloons_ wait jelly donoughts that one is new......._ the idiot talkitive salesperson named Timmy walked below us and we began laughing maniacally as Emmett created a 3feet circular hole in the roof with his head _wait his head why his head???_ we dropped our ammo and got a direct hit he was now covered in jelly donoughts and their disgusting smelling jelly and syrup. His boss came running as many people screamed from the falling roof and other things..... we heard him yelling and screaming at him for the mess he looked terrified Emmett was laughing so hard he began rolling around when he knocked more of the roof down it hit the manager and knocked him unconscious we looked at each other and bolted off the roof and into the store._

OME this is going to be awsome. I could feel the evil grin spreading across my face I glanced over at Emmett who had a grin similiar to mine. OUr eyes locked together for a mere second.

"Um thank you very much but we need to go now." I said as sweetly as possible before whirling and racing off Emmett right behind me.

**EPOV**

Rose just came back from shopping....alone. This is not good. When Jasper asked her she said something about an electronics store. With Alice and Emmett unsupervised oh no this is just like that time in 89.

**JPOV**

Rose came back lone. Then when I asked her where Alice and Emmett where she told me about Emmett wanting to visit this electronic store and how she had forced Alice to go with him. Poor Alice

Wait an electronic store, Alice and Emmett alone unsupervised. 89 oh dear god help us all.

**ESPOV**

Rose is back without Alice or Emmett when I asked Edward he mumbled something about an electronics store he looked to worried over....oh no not again.

**CPOV**

"Rose where is Alice and Emmett." I asked curiously the rest of the family (minus Bella she isn't here yet) has disappeared.

"Some elctronic store Emmett wanted to go." she replied.

Now why would that send everyone into hi.......oh dear me not again this isn't good. Those people will never be the same.

**RPOV**

Jeez I come hoe without my husband or Alice one time and everyone asks where they are. Come on what is so bad about leaving Emmett and Alice along in an Electronic store....OH NO what have I done. As Jasper and his dead military buddies would say retreat, run for cover the end of the world is near.

**BPOV**

I was driving harmlessly down the Cullen's driveway when Suddenly I was in the passenger seat and Edward with a strangely frightened face was driving.

"What are you doing your going to kill my car!" I screached at him.

"Sorry Bella but we have an emergency." he told me. I stared at him

"What you not leaving are you?" I asked quickly.

"No. Something much worse!" Now I was confused, something worse than the Cullens leaving Forks without me.

"What is worse than you leaving." I asked very confused.

He took a deep breath. "Rose left Alice and Emmett unsupervised." he glanced over at me. "Inside an electronic store."

I stared at him then burst out laughing he looke even more frightened. "Bella you don't understand the last time this happened.....Alice and Emmett killed15 people and tramatized 19083 more. plus we had to leave as fast as possible." I stared at him in shock. okay the Cullens are definitely more insnae han anyone could ever imagine how could Alice and Emmett do something like that inside an electronic store.......wait it is Alice and Emmett unsupervised. OME the world is ending.

**APOV**

I looked over at Emmett our arms were full of our supplies and we were now scaling the mall. I had already had a vision of the family telling Bella aobut our last...um... incident oh well I guess that ruins the chance of Bella ever doing a prank war with us. But it was funny seeing their faces.

_flashback_

_I was grabbing supplies with Emmett when suddenly. **I saw our family sitting in a circle planning their strategic moves Bella was sitting to one side gaping in shock Edward was holding her tightly glancing in every direction** wuss like I would hurt my Bella Barbie **Jasper was giving them the plans and old memories of his past battles. then it started to fuzz** dang they hadn't decided anything yet_

_end of flashback_

**TPOV (Timmy's POV)**

I was wlking through the store when I saw 2 gorgeous people and one was a little pixie like girl she was HOT. I walked over hoping to impress her but the 2 of them didn't seem to be paying attention.

Then they ran off I just stared at them but went back to work.

**APOV**

I had another vision the family was freaking out over what Rose had done. Hehe this is going to be fun. We were currently sitting on the roof of the mall right over the electronic store. I glanced at Emmett he had an evil smile on his face as well.

"Emmett now" I said and he smashed his head through the roof, I watche das the debri fell to the ground and many customers screamed and loooked up but both Emmett and I had backed away from the roof. Timmy ran over to the spot where Emmett had knocked down the plaster. He looked up adn we dropped our ammo. Direct hit!!!! We burst out laughing and Timmy's manager came storming up screaming at the sticky Timmy. This made Emmett and I laugh even harder


End file.
